His Thoughts
by Rae Kardrinalin
Summary: This is a Sesshoumaru story! No Inuyasha! This story takes place during episode 162 of the anime. I haven't found any other stories that deals with Sesshoumaru's thoughts when he went to save Rin. Please R&R!


Her scent was easy to follow through the fog-covered woods. He knew it by now as well as Jaken's and his own. When he had heard of her abduction, he had quickly left Jaken behind. He knew he'd be able to find the imp whenever he wished; Jaken would be looking for him anyway. But it was always different with finding the child, Rin.

She had been as constant a companion to him as Jaken since he had resurrected her; more even. She respected him, as Jaken did, but her obvious affection for him made her unafraid of him. She always smiled when she saw him, and picked flowers for him even if he didn't take them. It perplexed him, her fear of other, weaker humans, when she did not fear him, one of, if not the strongest demons in the entire area and all the surrounding lands.

Then, he also treated her differently than other humans. _Asking her_ to be quiet. Ordering Jaken to accompany her when she needed to search for food. Watching over her as she slept…

He slowed when he caught the scent of other humans. The other children the demon had lured away. There were many of them there, why would this lowly piece of scum need to take her as well? He shook his head slightly, banishing the unreasoning anger that arose in him. There were adult humans with the children as well, their scents familiar to him. They were the monks who had considered fighting as great a demon as him.

It was a simple matter to move where he could see but not be seen. He even held his aura in check to make sure the monks wouldn't detect him. He didn't do it for their sake, or even for his own. His desire was to fight and kill Naraku, not some cowardly weak demon or a lowly group of humans he could dispatch with a flick of his wrist. He had decided to wait; since Rin was certain to run for the woods the moment the threat was gone.

But she couldn't run away, he saw. The head monk had a hold of her about the waist, her tiny form squirming to be let down. That anger tried to rise in him again, and he forced it down once more. He turned his back on the view of the people, listening as the monk spoke to the struggling Rin.

The monk wanted her to return with them to the village. He said it was too dangerous for a child to live alone in the mountains. Even as Rin protested he thought, perhaps the monk was right. Perhaps she once again belonged amongst her own kind, among people who would age with her. People who would not watch her grow old and die, while they lived on, nearly untouched by time. His eyes narrowed slightly, all the while telling himself that she did belong with other mortals…

"Lord Sesshoumaru will come for me!" Lord Sesshoumaru. Those two words alone cut through his thoughts. They were the first words she had spoken after she began traveling with him. She had used them many times since, in joy, obedience, and fear, as she did now. He closed his eyes fully, knowing that tears would now be rising in _her_ own eyes.

He tried, as he had in the past, to push the unusual emotions away that pinched at him upon hearing her call to him for help. It was a fruitless effort though, as it always was. He wanted to protect her. Though he would sooner offer his head to his brother than admit it, he wanted her to remain with him as he traveled. To pick her flowers. To annoy Jaken. And to smile in all her trusting innocence when she saw him.

His aura lashed out, announcing his presence even better than the explosion caused by the monk's Vajra. Rin smiled, relieved that he had appeared just as always when she called for him. He walked forward slowly, almost casually, assured that he would beat them. Assured he would reclaim his Rin.

--------------------------------------

He and Rin found Jaken as quickly as he had expected, Jaken having been searching for them as he guessed. The monks had not been any threat to him, and he had allowed Rin to choose if she was going to stay with him, or go with them. He had told her to do as she wished, and so she was here with him.

While Jaken ran off to reclaim Ah-Un, Rin ran over to a small collection of gravestones. She reached out and touched one with a soft smile. She asked him to remember her, if one day she happened to die. He was surprised by the question, completely caught off guard by it. Had Jaken seen the expression on his face at that moment, his jaw would likely have fallen off of his face. However, he regained his composure quickly, and told her not to say foolish things. He had not thought before about her death, and with her so young still, saw no reason to think of it now either. For now, while he was hunting Naraku, she was alive, and full of vitality. There was no need to think of that changing.

Rin and Jaken followed after him, the smaller two having to run to keep up with the pace he set. Not that they complained. Indeed, Rin laughed as she sped along just in front of Jaken. No need then, to think of her possible death, when she was right where she belonged.

Sesshoumaru allowed a slight smile to appear on his face, knowing neither of them could see such an uncharacteristic display of emotion from him.


End file.
